


Shedding

by cc_citrius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bestiality? Furry? I don't know, Borderline Porn, Lamia! Hubert, M/M, Pterocentaur! Ferdinand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc_citrius/pseuds/cc_citrius
Summary: Pterocentaur! Ferdinand x Lamia! Hubert
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Shedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much porn you've been warned. I'm terribly sorry this is really kinky.

Hubert was missing from today’s meeting. Ferdinand got a bit concerned - it’s not like Hubert to miss any meetings, be it battle strategy or supply planning. He decided to pay the lamia a visit. Just to check on him. Nothing personal.

“Hubert? Can I come in? I brought you freshly roasted coffee beans!” Ferdinand knocked on the door of Hubert’s humble abode, or as he liked to call it, the basement. There seemed to be a long silence before the door opened a crack and Hubert’s scaly face poked out from behind it.

“...Yes.” Hubert looked a bit pale, his eyes had bags under (as always, but still), and he seemed to scowl at Ferdinand for no reason (also as always, but still).

Hubert turned around as his iridescent scaly lower body curled in front of Ferdinand. The centaur had always thought Hubert’s scales look beautiful, but they too appeared to be a bit dull today. Was he feeling unwell? Ferdinand thought to himself as he gingerly tucked his wings so as not to scrape the ceiling or sides of the narrow passage to Hubert’s living room.

Ah, the warm humid basement that is Hubert’s home. Ferdinand was obviously not gonna complain as a guest, so he just sat on the carpet, wings still tucked tightly so as not to knock anything over. He felt like an oversized bird, really, whenever he’s not in an open space. Well, that was the price one’s willing to pay to visit a dear friend, wasn’t it?

Hubert stuck out his forked tongue briefly to smell Ferdinand, seemed to approve what he got, and curled up on the carpet too. Yes, no fancy furniture for a lamia, only rough surfaces providing a good grip were allowed in this house.

Ferdinand laid the bag of coffee beans on the coffee table dividing them. 

“Mmn, how are you feeling? You were missing from today’s strategy meeting earlier, so I’m a little worried.” 

“...Thank you for your concern. I guess you’re not familiar with lamias’ physiology, but…” Hubert gestured to his lower body. “I’m shedding. This process takes a little out of me, but I assure you, I’ll get back in shape in no time.”

Wow. Ferdinand found himself brimming with questions. Of course he needed to shed on a regular basis, that’s what snakes do. No don’t call him a snake he would be offended. How often do you do it? Does it hurt? Do you keep the skin? Can I keep the skin? Goddess Ferdinand pull it together. Breathe.

“Is there anything I can help with?”

Hubert stared at him, his expression indecipherable. 

“Unless you’re a rough surface providing enough friction. Otherwise, no.”

“Umm… Would you prefer my company, or….” Ferdinand asked hopefully. He was not entirely sure why he asked, or what he’s expecting. Hubert regarded him for a while.

“...Ok. I don't hate your presence. Just stay still and don’t knock things over, you enormous winged horse.”

Ferdinand refrained from being indignant about the winged horse part and nervously tucked his wings further in. Meanwhile, Hubert started the reptilian equivalent of pacing in the room. Around Ferdinand. His tail meandering through the space. The centaur silently watched him as he grumbled and complained about not having a good grip.

Ferdinand casually commented: “You know, er, we have hands.”

“Wise observation. Your point?”

“Er, can you, like, peel the skin by hand?”

Hubert gave him a look as if he’s looking at an absolute idiot. 

“It is a quite a finicky process, as it might be hard for you to imagine. It requires finesse. Besides…” Hubert gestured to his long tail. “I can’t reach.”

Ferdinand decided to press on bravely. “Can I, er, help?”

That caught Hubert off guard for a bit. He paused a few seconds, looking surprised, before he said: “I guess it won’t hurt to try.” The lamia then proceeded to slithe in front of Ferdinand, grabbed his hands and laid them on his lower abdomen. 

The intimacy of the gesture startled Ferdinand, but he was nothing if not one for fighting his way through unknown perils. So he composed himself and started to slowly feel his away around the part where Hubert’s smooth upper body connected with his reptilian rear. And indeed he found the outer skin seemed to be peeling a bit.

“Hmm.” Hubert grumbled. “Be gentle.”

“Sorry…” Ferdinand murmured as he started to pull the skin apart. It was indeed a very delicate work. He admired the details on the shedding layer of skin as he loosened the entire circumference of skin around Hubert’s waist.

“That was… good. Now hold on.” Hubert said in a low voice. And before Ferdinand can comprehend what was happening, the lamia slid into his arms. Ferdinand was so startled that he stood up and spread his wings; some glassware went flying. Hubert yelped before he stabilized himself and issued a command with a breathy tone: “Don’t move.”

At this point Ferdinand was too flustered to do anything beside obeying Hubert’s orders, which were to hold onto his shedding skin, and stay still. Hubert started curling his long lithe body around Ferdinand while stretching out of his old skin. It was a long and apparently not very comfortable process for Hubert, as he panted and grumbled and groaned, which was doing unspeakable things to Ferdinand’s lower abdomen region.

After an excruciating 30 minutes, Hubert was finally completely out of his old skin, and had himself wrapped around Ferdinand, just like a snake would with their prey. He rested his head on the centaur’s shoulder, and Ferdinand, despite the difficulty that is being bound by a snake, managed to raise his hand and smoothe a few strands of hair out of Hubert’s eyes.

They shared peaceful silence for a few minutes, before Hubert looked down and commented: “Ahh, apologies. I was not aware of your situation down there.”

Ferdinand had never blushed this furiously in his entire life. But before he could protest or defend himself, Hubert slid a bit more tightly around him and put his arms around his neck.

“I don’t mind…” He murmured into Ferdinand’s ear. “Your fur feels so nice on my skin…”

Ferdinand tentatively stroked the lamia’s recently exposed new skin, and Hubert practically moaned, hot breath on his ear. He decided he might very soon implode at this rate.

“I’m sorry… I don’t have the stamina to do anything right now. But I assure you…” Ferdinand can feel Hubert’s body pressing into his. “You will be rewarded soon.”

Hubert pressed his bodily weight again into Ferdinand. The obvious choice now was to rest.

“Also. You can keep the skin.” Hubert murmured before he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this work (scrolled down to end): https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/78294270
> 
> If this gives the energy of two virgins trying sex for the first time, you're exactly right.


End file.
